


Eternal Darkness

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Melodrama, Rating: NC17, Soap Opera, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	1. In The Beginning...

_ Hogsmeade, 989 A.D., _

“Are you insane? We should welcome all the boys and girls with magical talent.”

A man with red hair and a large beard was talking to another man with a monkey-shaped face and a long white beard.

“No! Don’t you understand, Godric?” said Salazar Slytherin. “Magical education should only be for people with pure blood running through their veins, not for the ones who are born from Muggles. It really disgusts me that wizards and witches are mating with those pieces of filth. We should rule them, not breed with them!”

“Don’t talk like that!” shouted Godric. “We are no better or worse than Muggles, Muggleborns or Half-Bloods. We are equal. I talked about this with Rowena and Helga and they agree with me. They all deserve a chance of education.”

“So you plotted against me, eh,” sneered Salazar. “You are a sentimental fool, Gryffindor. You are ruining Hogwarts already. Polluting its magical grounds with dirty blood. No, I will not be a part of it anymore. You and those silly girls have made yourselves an enemy. You will pay for this. I was a fool for calling you a friend.”

“So was I, Salazar. Get out of my sight before I will hex you,” bellowed Godric, while he raised his wand. “Do not come back here ever again!”

“Big words for such a little man,” said Salazar, with an irritated hiss in his voice. “I will go now, but be prepared for your demise!”

“ _Relashio!”_ shouted Godric, but Salazar blocked his hex and Disapparated before Godric could fire another curse.

 ~*~

“What was that noise?” asked a soft woman’s voice.

“He is gone, Helga,” said Godric sadly. “Salazar is gone.”

“Well, that’s hardly a surprise, is it?” a second, cold voice said.

“No, it’s not, Rowena, but he was my friend,” said Godric, while looking at the two women. “We have to put extra protection spells on the castle. I expect he will seek help from the Dark Ones. He could become very dangerous.”

“We will be ready for him,” said Helga proudly.

“I hope so,” said Godric.

 

~*~

_ Hogsmeade, 990 A.D., _

“Come out, you cowards! Come out, or I will enter and destroy all the Half-Bloods.”

A dark-cloaked creature was standing before the gates of Hogwarts and was trying to provoke the founders of the school. His barking voice shook the walls.

“I, Salazar Slytherin, true master of Hogwarts, order you to come out. Where are the big speeches, Gryffindor? Lost your tongue? I will give you one minute. You and your whores will fight me! I am waiting!”

 

Godric Gryffindor was standing in the entrance hall of the castle, together with Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, and they looked extremely worried but confident. Godric carried a large, shining sword with him. Helga and Rowena were looking at it with both admiration and detestation.

“We have to do what he says,” said Rowena with a pale face. “The safety of the students is all that matters. I ordered the Head Boy and Girl to evacuate all the students. They will use a secret door in the Ravenclaw common room, so we are free to fight Slytherin. Why did you bring a sword, Godric? It will not stand a chance against the Dark Magic of Slytherin.”

“This is no ordinary sword, Rowena,” said Godric, while looking at the shining blade. “It is a sword forged by Goblins, and is imbued with their ancient magic. I borrowed it from Ragnuk. Maybe it will help us.”

“You mean you have stolen it,” said Helga sharply. “I know Goblins do not share things. As if the relationship between wizards and Goblins could get any worse.”

“It is for the greater good, Helga,” bellowed Godric. “We must defeat Slytherin. That is all that matters!”

“You are probably right, but stealing is not the way to win a battle,” shouted Helga.

“I know. I will give Ragnuk the sword back. You have my word of honour,” said Godric proudly.

“And I will hold you to your word, Godric,” said Helga sharply.

 

~*~

“You are beginning to test my patience, Godric,” screamed Slytherin. “This is my final warning! Come out!”

“We are here,” said Godric. He and the two women surrounded the Dark Wizard on the lawn before the castle.

“I must say I am surprised, Godric. What has become of your much vaunted bravery?” Slytherin sneered.  “You bring  _women_  to fight your battles?”

“What have you done?” said Helga, shocked. “Your face…”

Slytherin took off his cloak, and his enemies looked at him with disgust and terror. His skin was as white as snow and covered with dark lumps. His eyes had become snakelike and as red as blood. His purple lips could not hide two large fangs.

“I do not care how I look,” said Slytherin, amused by the horrified looks. “I have seen real power, power beyond your pitiful imagination, Gryffindor! This force is pure, darker than dark. I have embraced its immortality and it is mine!”

Before Helga and Rowena could do anything, Slytherin snapped his fingers and they turned into stone, unable to move.

“It is not your underlings I want,” said Slytherin. “Just you!  _Avada Kedavra!”_

__

Godric instinctively tried to block the Killing Curse with the sword. The ray of green light collided with it and the sword absorbed it.

“How is this possible?” said Slytherin shocked. “What kind of magic is this?”

“Magic you will never understand,” shouted Godric, and before Slytherin could react, he raised the sword and plunged through Slytherin’s chest, piercing his heart.

Slytherin looked at Godric for a while, as if unable to understand what had just happened. Blood gushed from the wound the sword had made, and finally he fell to the ground.

“Y-you h-have not won…” mumbled Slytherin, before he closed his eyes.

“Goodbye, old friend,” said Godric sadly. “I hope you can find the peace which you could never have in this life.”

He walked away from the body, and with a flick of his wand he removed the Stoning Hex from the two women.

“Where is he?” shouted Helga furiously.

“He is dead! I have killed him,” said Godric.

“You had no choice,” said Rowena kindly. “He would have killed us all.”

“I know you are right!” snapped Godric, with a harsh expression on his face. “We must bury his body. What has happened here remains between us.”

“What do we tell the students?” said Helga uncertainly, while looking at Godric’s pale face.

“That he ran away and promised he will not return again,” said Godric darkly. “Come, we have a school to run.”

Helga and Rowena looked worriedly at the man whose kindness had changed into bitterness. They knew the school’s future hung by thin thread.

**                                                       `````````````````````````````` **

More than 1000 years later, a young man with black, untidy hair woke up screaming.

“A bad dream, Harry?” said a man with red hair and a lot of freckles, who was lying next to him.

“Yeah, I guess,” said Harry. He still saw the image of a dark, cloaked creature, which had been killed with a familiar looking sword…

 


	2. Touch Of Envy

“Ron, get up!  Mione will be here in an hour. Want some toast for breakfast?”

 

“Ehm, yeah sure,” mumbled Ron Weasley, still half asleep. He lay still in bed for a couple of minutes and smiled a little when he thought about how lucky he was to call Harry Potter his husband.

 

He and Harry had been together for 5 years now. It had all started at Hogwarts, when Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather, had been murdered by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry had become a loner after the loss of his surrogate father, shutting himself off from Ron and Hermione Granger, their closest mutual friend. One night, Ron had heard Harry crying in his bed. Getting up quietly so as not to wake his other dorm mates, he had walked to Harry’s bed. On that night, they had shared their first kiss. Ron was afraid that their kiss had been born out of emotions and grief, but he was later proven wrong. 

 

Harry had remained his lover during their school years and, after the Battle of Hogwarts, he had helped Ron to deal with his grief for his deceased brother Fred. It had made their relationship stronger and closer. They had gone through Auror training together, becoming fulltime Aurors under the command of Angelina Johnson, who had married George Weasley. Soon after that, Ron had asked Harry to marry him, and he had said yes. After the wedding, which had been held in the rebuilt residence of their close friend Luna Lovegood and her husband Rolf Scamander, because they had more room to accommodate all the guests, they had moved into Number 12, Grimmauld Place, with Kreacher the house-elf as their cook and housekeeper. They’d needed very complicated spells to finally remove the shrieking portrait of Sirius’ late mother Walburga, to spare themselves the cruel insults about gay marriage she had taken to shouting day and night. 

 

Their Sundays were reserved for dinner at The Burrow. Ron’s father had to enlarge the house each time they all gathered, because it had become too small for the Weasley family. Ron’s eldest brother Bill, with his wife Fleur Delacour, already had two children named Victoire and Dominique, and Fleur was now pregnant with their third. Charlie, the second Weasley son to come out of the closet, was in a relationship with a guy named Randy, a former Muggle actor, famous for playing in an American television programme with mostly gay and lesbian characters. George and Angelina also had a child, whom they had named Fred, after George’s late twin.

 

Ron’s sister Ginny had dated a lot of guys over the years. There were rumours around the Auror Office that she had dated Auror Melina Malificent  for a short while, but they had both denied it. She was now going steady with Dennis Creevey, brother of war-hero Collin Creevey, who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

 

Ron’s mother hadn’t been the same since she’d lost a son. She had become depressed, and visited Fred’s grave everyday, decorating it with red roses. She had become a stranger to her family. Ron’s father told him she was shouting and screaming every night, despite Arthur’s efforts to calm her down.

 

Whenever George visited the Burrow these days, Molly mostly ignored him, and instead spent most of the day sitting in Fred’s favourite chair, mumbling to a photo that had been taken at her late son’s last Christmas.  Like George, Ron thought he knew the reason for his mother’s behaviour towards the surviving twin.  His resemblance to Fred was, most likely, too much for her to bear.  Though George assured him that he understood Molly’s disaffection, and that he didn’t blame her for it, Ron could still see the unmistakable signs of pain and rejection in his face.  Ron fervently wished there was something he could do for both George and his Mum.

 

“Ron!! Come on!” bellowed Harry, interrupting Ron’s reverie and making him jump a few inches. “My God, what’s taking you so long? Do you have to hide your secret boyfriend or something?”

 

Ron laughed while he got washed up and dressed.

 

“Here I am, you impatient git,” said Ron, while he pulled his husband into a hug. “I love you, you know.”

 

“Love you too, silly wanker,” said Harry.

 

“I wasn’t wanking, you pervert,” said Ron a bit sharply, somewhat offended by Harry’s insinuation.  “I was thinking about Mum.  Maybe we could buy her something special.”

 

“We will, love,” said Harry. “We’ll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Okay,” said Ron, regretting his little outburst.  He kissed Harry softly on the lips. “You had more nightmares last night?” 

 

“No,” said Harry, but Ron knew he was lying.

 

~*~

 

“Hermione will be here any second,” said Ron. “I hope she doesn’t bring Mr. I’m-Better-Than-Everyone-Else with her.” 

 

“Ron, get over it, will you,” said Harry. “He’s changed a lot and he makes Hermione happy.” 

 

“I still don’t trust him,” said Ron stubbornly. “The way he talks to her.  _Yes, honey.  Sure, honey.  Love you, honey.  Suck me, honey,_  always flitting around her like a horny butterfly.”

 

“Ron, behave yourself a little, okay?” said Harry, visibly trying to hide a smile.

 

“Fine. I’ll behave for  _her_ ,” said Ron grimly.

 

“Well, thank you, Ronald.”

 

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, looking extremely pissed off.

 

“How dare you talk like that about my boyfriend,” she screamed. “Did you forget all the  _good_  things he did? He helped to rebuild Hogwarts,  _and_  he donated nearly all his savings to St. Mungo’s.”

“And did  _you_ forget that he and his goons almost killed us?” raged Ron furiously.

“Ron, I love him!” Hermoine screamed, tears glittering in her eyes.

“He’ll hurt you,” Ron bellowed. “It’s all an act. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater!”

Hermione pulled out her wand and aimed it at Ron.

“Hermione! What are you doing?!” shouted Harry.

“You stay out of this, Harry Potter!” Hermione shrieked. “And don’t you dare insult Draco again, Ronald! I came here to share my happiness with you both. He’s asked me to marry him, and I said yes.”

“WHAT?” bellowed Ron, blind with rage. “Over my dead body! You will not marry that ferret! I forbid it!”

Before Ron could say anymore, a fist hit him full in the mouth. Blood gushed from his lips.

“You  _forbid_?!” Hermione hissed, “I  _will_  marry Draco, no matter what you think! If it has to happen over your dead body, then so be it!” 

She stepped into the fireplace and, without another word, vanished in a swirl of green flames.


	3. Tale Of The Slayer

“Auror Weasley! Auror Potter! Pay attention! Would you mind leaving that stuff at home?!”

Ron blushed from ear to ear. He had been stroking Harry’s cock through his pants under his desk, and hadn’t noticed Head Auror Angelina Johnson-Weasley, and the rest of the Aurors, looking at them. She reminded Ron of Mad-Eye Moody sometimes, sneaking up on one unexpectedly.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. Won’t happen again, ma’am,” said Ron, feeling his ears turn scarlet with embarrassment. He didn’t dare to look at Harry, who was trying to shield his face with his hands.

“I hope so, Weasley,” Angelina snapped. “Well, before being interrupted by those two, I was talking about vampires. Our colleagues from the Department Of Fanged Beasts informed us that the vampire pack is expanding enormously. Because the vampire is quite a mystery to us, I’ve decided, together with the Minister of Magic, that we need help from a real expert, who will tell us what we can do. You can come in now, Fray.”

A girl, maybe just 18 years old, stepped inside the Auror Meeting Room. She had dirty blonde hair, was very thin and wore leather trousers and a spaghetti top. Ron noticed everybody was looking at her. Seamus Finnigan, Ron and Harry’s close friend from Hogwarts and an Auror as well, didn’t try to hide his lust for her and was almost drooling onto his desk.

Fray shook Angelina’s hand and was looking quite amused by the horny looks.

“Hello, my name is Fray Lamorte,” she said. “I’m a Slayer. A vampire slayer, to be more specific.” 

“Sounds like she’s from America. Texas, I’d say.”  Ron simply nodded, as if he actually knew what or where Texas was.

 “A Slayer? I thought there was only one,” said Lavender Brown, Ron’s former classmate.  “And she’s supposed to be in America somewhere. California, I think.”

“Very good, Miss…?” said Fray.

“Brown. Lavender Brown,” said Lavender.

“Some things have changed these past months, Miss Brown,” said Fray, rather coolly. “ _ In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. _   That’s the official description of the so-called Slayer, taken from the book  _Slayer, Life and Death In One Body_. At the beginning of time, this planet was ruled by Demons. They were vicious and cruel, spending most of their time killing each other.  A thousand years later, mankind appeared out of nowhere, and were immediately enslaved by the Demons and forced to participate in their wars. A couple of men, called Shadow Men, blessed with the gift of Magic, created an enemy for the Demons. They combined a human girl with the power of a Demon, and so the first Slayer was born. She had to help the humans against the Demons.

“The Shadow Men knew the Slayer would live a hard and short life, so they created a Slayer-Line. If a Slayer should die, another would automatically replace her. These young girls were called Potentials. The Potentials weren’t aware of their future destiny until one of them was called. The Watcher, a sort of mentor and trainer, was charged with preparing the Slayer for battle. The Slayer was gifted with the strength of a Demon, so she would stand a chance in battle against evil. She is also trained in different kinds of fighting, like martial arts and weaponary…” 

“But how is it possible that there are more Slayers now?” interrupted Lavender, repeating her question earlier.

“I was planning to tell that next, Miss Brown!” snapped Fray, visibly irritated by the interruption. “A couple of months ago, the current Slayer was fighting an ancient sort of evil, and needed help. The Slayer’s best friend, a very powerful witch, used White Magic to turn every Potential into a Slayer. I’m one of them, as I will prove to you.”

She raised a fist and slammed it through Angelina’s desk, which broke in two and sent wood flying around the room.

“Sorry about the desk, Mrs. Weasley,” said Fray.

“Ehm, no problem,” Angelina said, flicking her wand and repairing the desk.

“Any questions before I go on?” Fray asked, looking around at the stunned Aurors.

“Can you teach me that?” mumbled Seamus.

“Maybe later,” said Fray teasingly. Ron heard Seamus muttering under his breath, while trying to hide his scarlet face.

“I’m here to explain what a vampire is and what it does,” Fray continued. “A vampire is a dead human being possessed by a Demon. They’ve walked this earth as long as we humans have. The vampire is a very dangerous creature. It looks, walks and talks like a human, barely distinguishable from us. It only shows its true face when it’s going for a kill. A vampire has two large fangs, which it uses to puncture the carotid artery, feeding on blood, which prevents its deceased body from decaying. It’s extremely strong and it’s speed is even more formidable. It can kill you before you have the chance to draw a weapon, or a wand, in your case. The vampire is immune to natural death and sickness, and has the ability to heal quickly. Although it’s nearly immortal, it  _can_  be killed. The vampire’s heart is the most important weakness. A wooden stake, the Slayer’s most important weapon, has to be pushed into the chest, right through the heart. The vampire will die immediately, leaving nothing but a small pile of dust. Other weaknesses are fire and Holy Water.” 

“What is Holy Water?” asked Ron. “What can make water holy?”

“You mean  _who_ ,” said Fray. “Holy Water is water, blessed by the power of God. A priest or pastor has been given God’s power to make water holy.  Also, any holy object, like a crucifix or rosary, can be used to slow the vampire down.”

“Then why don’t the vampires rule the world, if they’re so powerful?” asked Harry.

“Because another of the vampire’s weaknesses is sunlight, which can destroy it. That’s why they’re called creatures of the night. Another reason is that they can’t enter a house without the permission of the inhabitant or owner of the house, but they have free access to public buildings, like warehouses or restaurants. Wizards and witches have been working together with Slayers and Watchers for millennia to prevent vampires from reproducing.”

“But vampires can’t have offspring, can they?” said Ron, disgusted by the idea of two vampires shagging.

“They don’t mate, if that’s what you mean,” said Fray amiably. “A vampire is like an animal, functioning primarily on instinct. They have the  _urge_  to reproduce, however, just like us.”

“Except us,” whispered Ron to Harry. “We only have the fun part.”

“Did I say something funny, Harry Potter?” said Fray with flickering eyes, disrupted by Harry’s loud laughter.

“How do you…” said Harry surprised, trying not to laugh.

“…know your name?” said Fray. “You’re famous for defeating and killing a Dark Wizard, even in America. Your picture even appeared in some of our less reputable tabloids _._  We Slayers  _do_ read, you know.”

“Sorry…” whispered Harry.

“That’s all right,” said Fray. “The vampire can reproduce by draining a victim until his or her heartbeat almost stops. The victim will die, but is infected by the vampire’s Demon. The body has to be buried on unholy ground, like a Demon battlefield or a place where blood has been violently spilled. After 24 hours, the Demon will completely possess the body, giving it the power to break through its coffin and dig its way to the surface. The newborn vampire will instinctively know who made it, the so-called Sire, and will never attack or hurt its maker. Because the vampires have begun grouping together, which isn’t in their nature, the Slayers and the Ministry of Magic have decided to work together to stop this threat.”

“We will form groups to investigate several buildings where the vampires have been seen,” said Angelina. “We’ll start early tomorrow, so be prepared! You’re dismissed.”

Ron and Harry stood up to leave.

“Potter, Weasley, a word, please. You can go home now, Finnigan!” bellowed Angelina.

Apparently, Seamus had been trying to chat Fray up, which visibly irritated Angelina. He quickly said goodbye to the Slayer and went off.

“I’ll see you three tomorrow. Good night,” said Fray, and walked away.

“What’s the matter with you two?” hissed Angelina, while closing the door behind Fray. “This is a serious matter. Keep your work and private lives separate! Do I make myself clear?!”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Ron, who could feel his ears reddening.

“It’s Angelina now, Ron. Do me a favour, will you? Make it right with Hermione. She’s your best friend and you’ve really hurt her,” said Angelina.

“She’s going to marry a rat!” shouted Ron. “I don’t want her to get hurt!”

“It’s  _her_  decision and not yours, Ron,” said Angelina kindly. “She was crying the whole time ~~-~~  she was visiting George and me. She misses you and Harry. Do it for  _her_.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to her,” said Ron, both touched and hurt by the idea of a crying Hermione. “I’ll go to her flat after dinner. Will you come with me, Harry?” 

“Sure, love,” said Harry. “I have to talk to her, too.”

“Good choice, gentlemen,” said Angelina. “I’ll see you tommorrow… and  _don’t_  be late.”

“No ma’am,” said Ron, while thinking what to say to their best friend.


	4. This Isn't What It Looks Like

“Hermione, what’s wrong? Where have you been? I was worried as hell!”

“I’m fine. I’m just tired,” said Hermione sadly. She stepped out of the fireplace of her and Draco’s apartment in Manchester, where they had been living there for about a year. It was a small flat, but cosy and warm.

Hermione couldn’t suppress her tears any longer. She didn’t dare to look at her future husband, afraid of his reaction.

“You may be tired, but you’re  _not_  fine!” said Draco, while he grabbed Hermione’s hand. “Did that copper-topped fairy say something about me? Is that why you stayed away so long?” 

“Oh, Draco,” cried Hermione. “He said such terrible things.”

“You don’t have to tell me, dear,” whispered Draco. He came closer and kissed her on the lips. She felt his tongue caressing hers and it made her forget the anger and disappointment for a while.

“You always know what to do when I’m feeling down,” Hermione sighed, smiling weakly and hugging Draco.

“Don’t worry so much,” said Draco. “You know I don’t like Ginger Spice, and we  _both_ know he hates me. That’ll never change, but I’ll try to behave when he’s around.”

“I never want to see him again!” wailed Hermione. “He said that he forbids me to marry you!”

“He has no right to forbid anything,” said Draco. Hermione noticed that he was starting to get angry. “And if you never want to see him again, that’s fine with me. Hey, I would cheer and dance around the table singing  _Lady In Red_ , but I know you’d be unhappy without him.” 

“I know, but I have to defend you,” mumbled Hermione.

“I’m quite able to defend myself,” said Draco coolly. Hermione noticed she’d hit a weak spot. “I’m your boyfriend and future husband, not your lapdog!”

“I didn’t mean that…” said Hermione, ashamed.

“Then don’t say it. Let’s go to bed,” said Draco. “I’m tired.”

“I-I’m going to George and Angelina’s,” said Hermione, while tears stung her eyes.  She knew that Draco wouldn’t understand, but she also knew that if she stayed, the tension that had developed between them would turn into a full-blown row, and she was simply too tired for that.  What she wanted now was a sympathetic ear, someone who would listen without insulting Ron or judging Draco.

Since the war, she and Angelina Weasley had grown close, and lately Hermione had depended more and more upon her impartial and compassionate counsel.  But knowing that Draco would only be more upset if he knew she was discussing him with someone else, Hermione attempted a feeble lie.  “I left something the last time I was there.” 

“Fine!” snapped Draco. “Good night!” 

Hermione watched him stomp down the hall towards the bedroom, sighed, and then stepped into the fireplace and Floo’d to Angelina’s. 

~*~

Hermione paced up and down her living room, while listening to “ _Is There Life After Quidditch?_ ” on the Wizarding Wireless Network, presented by Lee Jordan, one of her old friends from Hogwarts. She hadn’t had much sleep after her fight with Draco the previous evening. She had come back late after her visit with Angelina to find him already asleep and, when she had woken up that morning, Draco had already left for work. He was a Quidditch referee and today was the most important match of the year: Puddlemere United vs. the Wimbourne Wasps. She knew he would be home soon, however, because she had heard Lee saying the match had ended.

 

In an attempt to make amends with her fiancé, Hermione had cooked his favourite meal, hodgepodge with meatballs, a Dutch recipe she and Draco had discovered while they were on holiday in Holland. Hermione was glad the game didn’t take as long as the last encounter between the two teams. Draco had had to work 48 hours, together with 5 other referees, to officiate that match. Puddlemere United had won the match after their Seeker swallowed the Snitch by accident.  

Hermione turned off the radio, while Lee was still whinging about the poor quality of the day’s match.

“Hermione, what are you doing?” said a familiar voice. “I think your meatballs are burning.”

“My God! The meatballs! The hodgepodge!” shrieked Hermione, while she conjured water from her wand to put out the flames. 

“Were you dreaming?” said Draco with a smile.

“Sorry, I’ve spoiled your dinner,” Hermione said dazedly, while throwing the burned food away. She felt Draco staring at her, but didn’t dare to look in his eyes, feeling very guilty.  “Are you still angry with me?” she asked, when she saw Draco coming closer to her.

“No, of course not, love. I’m the one who’s sorry for being an arsehole,” said Draco. He pulled a large bunch of red roses from behind his back and presented it to a stunned Hermione.

“Are these for me?” she mumbled.

“No, they’re for my other girlfriend. Of course they’re for you, silly,” said Draco.

“Thank you,” said Hermione and she kissed her lover with all the passion and excitement she had left in her body.

“Who won?” she said, trying to make conversation, without any interest in the answer.

“Puddlemere United,” said Draco. “They crushed the Wimbourne Wasps 770 to 10. It was really pathetic, you know.”

“I want to make it up to you for being a bitch yesterday,” said Hermione, having barely heard Draco’s answer. She could feel her hormones racing through her body. It always made her horny when Draco talked about Quidditch, even if she didn’t really listen. “Let’s go to the bedroom. I want to feel you inside me.” 

“Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?” teased Draco.

“I want to suck your big hard cock, you naughty ferret,” said Hermione, blinded with lust. Her hands slipped into Draco’s trousers and she could feel his stone hard dick. “Forget the bedroom, I want to do it right here. I want to taste your taste.” She pulled his trousers and boxers down, and took his large instrument in her mouth. Her tongue teased the head, which made Draco moan hard.

“Mione, fuck…” moaned Draco. She felt his hands softly grabbing her hair, while her hands were caressing his balls.

“I want to drain them,” teased Hermione, while playing with his sack. “I want you to come in my mouth. Wanna taste your whipped cream. You want me to suck further?”

“Yes, please,” mumbled Draco.

“I can’t  _hear_  you,” teased Hermione. She gave a wet lick over the head, which made Draco squeal like a suckling pig that had been pulled away from it’s mother’s teat.

“Now  _that’s_  my boy,” she said with a naughty grin, and took Draco’s cock deep in her mouth.

She felt his dick become stiffer by the second, and it made her suck harder and faster. She pulled back his foreskin, and gave all her attention to the mushroom shaped head, while she was pleasing herself with her free hand. Hermione knew from his moaning that he was on the brink of a powerful orgasm. She could already taste his salty precome. 

“S-s-so close,” moaned Draco, while Hermione sucked him like she’d never sucked him before, loving his pre-orgasm babbling . It pushed her over the edge, and she experienced a hard and delicious climax, feeling waves of oblivion going through her entire body. She gave a last few licks over Draco’s scarlet head before…

“Gonna come…gonna come…” screamed Draco, and spurts of thick come filled Hermione’s mouth.

“ _Alohomora!_ ”

The door flew open and Ron and Harry entered the room, their wands aimed at Draco.

 ~*~

“If you say you’re sorry and then give her this bunch of flowers, it will be all right!”

Ron and Harry stood before Hermione’s apartment complex with a large bunch of roses. Ron had to use all his power to ease his nerves. He and Hermione had had rows before, but they all seemed like simple spats compared to this latest barney.

“Why did I say those horrible things?” said Ron.

“Because you love her, and you want the best for her,” said Harry. Ron smiled a little, while thinking about how happy he was with his Harry. He always seemed to know what Ron was thinking, no matter how hard he tried to shield his feelings sometimes. Harry stood by his side, even if he didn’t fully agree with him.

“Okay, give me a little extra strength,” said Ron, and Harry came closer and gave him a salty kiss. He could smell the scent of chips on his breath, but he actually loved it.

“I’m ready. Let’s go,” said Ron, smiling to an old couple, who were muttering disapprovingly.

“Who do you want to visit?” said a lady, standing before the entrance, who was acting like a prison warden. She was smoking a cigarette, while trying to smooth her shabby clothes. She looked like she had aged in a short time. Her face was all wrinkly and her hairdo looked like an over-aged candy floss.  Ron noticed she had tried to dye it, but it made no real difference.

“Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, ma’am,” said Ron politely.

“Who?” she said, while putting a hand behind her ear.

“Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!!” said Ron, speaking more loudly when he realized she was a little hard of hearing.

“Ah yes,” she said. “Such a lovely couple. I caught them once kissing in the hallway.”

Ron acted like he had heard something shocking. “They  _did_?”

“Yes,” said the lady, while lighting another cigarette. “ I talked about it with Audrey on the phone yesterday. She said that she had read in the paper that people should kiss more, because you would lose some weight, not that I need it, though.”

Ron and Harry looked at each other, trying to find a reason to get rid of her.

“Ehm…”

“I miss my work sometimes,” she babbled on. “Me and my late husband owned a hotel once. Really loved the work, but I had the idea that I was working there alone. Entertaining the guests, taking the phone calls, listening to my husband’s tantrums. I didn’t have the slightest idea why that man worried himself so much. He died of high blood pressure, God rest his soul.”

“Ehm, ma’am…”

“I remember we had a waiter, who was so dumb, you could better train a monkey,” she shrieked, and began to laugh like a hyena with severe asthma, which gave Ron goose bumps all over his body. “Are you giving her roses, young man?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” muttered Ron, glad that he found a reason to escape. “It’s her… ehm… birthday, so we don’t want to be late for the feast.”

“What is she doing with a beast?” she shouted.

“A feast! A party! Her birthday,” bellowed Ron, who was trying not to laugh. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” smiled the lady, who then stepped aside to let them pass.  “Would you tell her that Mrs. Fawlty in Number Three says congratulations?” 

“Yes, ma’am, we will. Goodbye.” Ron shouted in reply.  “I’m glad I don’t have to live with her,” he smirked after the old battleaxe had shuffled past them and down the street. “High blood pressure my arse. I bet her husband topped himself just to get some peace.” 

“I can’t hear you,” laughed Harry. “My ears are still ringing.”

They stepped into the elevator and Harry pressed the button for the fifth floor. The elevator was small, barely enough room for two people and was decorated with posters from some old Muggle movies Ron had never heard of.

“Have you ever been sucked off in an elevator?” teased Ron, while slapping Harry’s arse.

“Not here, you nitwit,” said Harry with a big grin. “Later, when we’re at home, naked and hard.”

“I’m hard already,” said Ron with glittering eyes.

“Later!” said Harry firmly. “Fifth floor. Come on!”

“What’s that noise?” said Ron sharply, as the lift doors opened.  He heard screaming and moaning coming from Hermione’s flat.  “He’s hurting her, that goddamn bastard,” bellowed Ron. “He’ll pay for this!” 

“Ron, maybe they…” said Harry.

“ _Alohomora!_ ” screamed Ron and the door flew open. “Draw your wand, Harry.”

Ron and Harry entered the living room and saw Hermione with Draco’s cock in her mouth, trying to swallow his seed.

“Fucking hell,” said Ron, feeling extremely embarrassed, while he saw Hermione almost choking on Draco’s come. She quickly got off her knees, while Draco hitched up his trousers.

Ron saw Hermione nervously smoothing her robes, while her face took on the colour of a dried tomato. 

“Have you  _ever_ heard of knocking, Ronald Weasley?” bellowed Hermione, apparently back on track.

“We thought you were in danger,” said Harry.

“Danger?!” shrieked Hermione. “Why the hell should I be in danger?”

“Because of him,” whispered Ron, throwing a look of revulsion at Draco.

“Fuck off, you bloody shirt-lifter,” screamed Draco. “Why don’t you and I go outside and settle this without… the  _ladies_?” 

“Anytime, anywhere,” threatened Ron, while throwing out an arm to stop Harry, who had taken a menacing step towards Malfoy. “And if you insult Harry again, I’ll rearrange that snobby face of yours!” 

“Please, don’t touch me,” sneered Draco. “I don’t know where your hands have been. Deeply embedded in Potter’s arse, I’d wager.”

“I’m warning you!” bellowed Ron, while raising his fists.

“ENOUGH!” screamed Hermione. “Stop it, or I’ll hex you both! This will end tonight! I love you both – Yes, Ron, I do –  but I’m still angry with you! And Draco, grow up! You’re not a child anymore. I know you despise each other, but I’ll be damned if I’ll let you force me to choose between you!  Maybe you’ll never be the best of friends, but you  _will_  behave like adults when you’re in the same room, starting right now!  Shake hands!  Do it now, or by Merlin I swear I’ll never speak to either of you again!” 

Ron looked at her while trying to say something, but the words didn’t come.

“Come on, Ron. Let’s get this over with,” said Harry, and Ron felt a hand caressing his back.

“Okay, then,” mumbled Ron. He stepped forward and gave Draco a quick handshake without looking at him.

“That’s settled then,” said Hermione. “Now, Ronald, you came bursting in here with a bunch of flowers because…?”

“Hermione, I’m really sorry for what I said,” said Ron, while he felt his ears reddening. “I hope you can forgive me.”

“You really hurt me, and you insulted my fiancé,” whispered Hermione.

“I-I know. I promise I won’t do it again,” said Ron softly.

“I’m not sure that’s a promise you can keep, but I’ll forgive you,” said Hermione, while wiping away a few tears.

Ron pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

“I love you, too,” said Ron, while he saw that Harry tried to hide his face. He always was the emotional one.

“What a colourful couch, by the way,” said Ron, trying to break the tension.

“It’s a gift from me,” said Draco, sounding unnaturally nice.

“ _Lovely,”_ sneered Ron.

“Shall I put the kettle on, then?” said Hermione, while dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. “I think we could all do with a cup of tea.”

“That sounds brilliant, Hermione,” said Harry. “I’ll help you in the kitchen.”

“Ron, ehm…mate…” said Draco, when Harry and Hermione had left the room.

“I’m not your  _mate_ , Malfoy,” snapped Ron, careful to keep his voice low so that Hermione wouldn’t hear him. He felt a huge pile of anger throbbing in his chest. “I’ll never be your mate. I’ll tolerate you because of Hermione, but I’ll never forget what you and your parentsdid. You watched good people die and you did nothing to save them.”

“B-But the Dark Lord…” stuttered Draco.

“Fuck the Dark Lord!” hissed Ron. “I’ll never understand what Hermione sees in you. Don’t worry, though, I won’t mention our little chat again.   But I’m warning you now, if I ever even  _suspect_  that you’ve hurt her, I’ll kill you.”

“Is that a threat, Weasel?” sneered Draco.

Ron grinned sarcastically as he strode forward and casually placed his left hand on Draco’s shoulder. Suddenly, he plunged his right fist deeply into Draco’s stomach, pleased to see his former schoolmate double over in pain. “That’s nothing compared to what I’ll do to you if you ever lay a hand on her in anger. Do I make myself clear, ferret?” 

“Y-Yes,” whispered Draco, gasping for air.

“Good,” said Ron, adding in a tone of false civility, “Let’s join the others for tea, then, shall we?”

He walked to the kitchen, glad that he and Malfoy had reached an understanding.


	5. Cat And Mouse

“You two look exhausted!”

Ron and Harry were sitting in the Auror canteen with Seamus Finnigan and Melina Malificent. Ron felt as if a lumberjack was chopping his head into thousand pieces. He had  slept for barely one hour, but he didn’t mind. He and Harry had had sex the whole night,starting from the moment they’d come home from Hermione’s place, until early that morning.

Ron always felt great when he and Harry made love, but the previous night had been exceptional. It was nearly six o’clock in the morning by the time Harry had come deep inside Ron’s arse for the third time, after fucking him for almost an hour.

“Hey! Earth to Weasley!” bellowed Melina, visibly offended. “I’m talking to you.”

“Sorry, Melina,” said Ron, while suppressing a big yawn. “Had a rough night.”

“I bet you did,” smirked Seamus. “I hope you can still sit.”

“Don’t worry about my arse, Finnigan,” said Ron, while punching him on his arm. “And what did  _you_  do last night? Lemme guess?  _Dawson’s Crack_  and a jar of Vaseline?”

“Pervert!” laughed Seamus.

“My God, you boys are so disgusting sometimes,” said Melina. “Is sex the only thing you can talk about?”

“No, of course not,” said Harry. “We talk about lots of stuff, like feelings,  _Coronation Street,_  the new improved bra…” 

“Shut up, Potter,” giggled Melina, while slapping Harry softly on his head.

“Hey! Lunch break is over, people,” bellowed Angelina, while entering the canteen. “Potter and Weasley, you’re going to investigate Muggle London for vampires. We need one for questioning. Fray will go with you.”

“Fray’s going, too?” said Seamus, while red patches were appearing on his neck. Ron noticed he’d tried to keep his voice casual, but he couldn’t hide his obvious infatuation with the Slayer. Ron smiled at the idea of Seamus and Fray as a couple. He wondered if she would wear that whorish spaghetti strap on her wedding day. 

“Yes, she is, Finnigan,” snapped Angelina. “ _You_  will investigate Manchester with Romilda Vane and Lavender Brown.” 

“Damn!” protested Seamus. “Why do I have to team up with those two? Lavender can barely walk.”

“Because I say so!” shouted Angelina, while looking like a pissed off cobra. She stepped closer to Seamus, her face as red as Ron’s hair. “And that’s a nasty thing to say! You should be happy that Lavender is still alive, after she was nearly skinned by Fenrir Greyback! I know her legs didn’t fully heal, but she’s an excellent Auror! Don’t  _ever_  question my decisions again, Finnigan, or you’re gonna be very sorry! Do I make myself clear?!” 

“Yes…” mumbled Seamus.

“Yes  _what_?!” Angelina bellowed.

“Yes, ma’am,” said Seamus. His face had become as white as snow.

“Why did you say that?” said Ron. He’d always liked Lavender when they were at Hogwarts, and after the war, he and Harry had visited her a couple of times. She was now married to Robin Scrimgeour, the son of the former Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, and they had a little girl called Tara. Ron had been surprised how well Lavender had recovered from her severe injuries. She had studied hard to become an Auror, and had proven her skills during Auror Battle Training, where she had regularly Stunned Katie Bell, who was arguably one of the most talented witches in her class. 

“I didn’t mean that,” said Seamus, looking like a beaten dog, including the puppy eyes. He walked away without looking at Ron or Harry, apparently ashamed of his cruel words.

“He’s so rude sometimes,” said Ron, after saying goodbye to Melina. They were following Angelina to the Auror Fighting Room.

“He is, but that’s just the way he expresses himself,” said Harry. “You know he doesn’t like to work with women who aren’t  _interested_  in him. He only lives in his world where women are worshipping him as a god or something, and then comes reality to bite him in the arse. But enough of that. Let’s go!”

 

~*~

“Well, boys, are you ready for this?”

Ron, Harry and Angelina entered the Fighting Room, which looked a bit like the gymnasium at Hogwarts. The floor was covered with soft mats, to reduce the chance of injuries during practice.

Fray was already waiting for them, dressed in a black crop top and baggy trousers. She looked very hot… for a girl. Ron smiled while he thought about Harry in baggy trousers, trousers that could be easily pulled down…

“What are you thinking?” said Harry in a naughty way. Ron suspected him of secretly practicing Legilimency.

“Nothing, Potter,” smirked Ron. “Later.”

“We’re here because I want to test your fighting skills,” said Fray. “I heard from Mrs. Weasley…”

“Please, call me Angelina,” said Angelina. “I feel so old when you call me Mrs. Weasley.”

“Okay. So I heard from  _Angelina_  that you two are quite good at defending yourselves without a wand,” said Fray. “That’s very important, since a vampire is so fast, it can easily evade hexes. So, Ron, give me your best shot.”

“Here?” said Ron surprised and embarrassed.

“She means you’ve got to fight her, you moron,” hissed Harry in his ear. 

“Oh, okay, but ehm…” mumbled Ron.

“I understand,” said Fray. “Do you have trouble fighting a girl?”

“Y-yes I have. It’s not… ehm… polite,” said Ron. He tried to hide himself behind Harry.

“Get over it then,” said Fray calmly. “There are female vampires, too, and they really don’t make a distinction between a boy or a girl. They’ll try to bash you into a bloody pulp whether you have a pecker or a pussy.  So what’s it gonna be, fight or be beaten?” 

“Fine,” Ron said briskly. “I’ll try not to hurt you.”

“That’s my boy,” said Fray. “Let’s dance.”

Ron stepped onto the mat and took his fighting position. He raised his fists before his face, and waited for Fray to make the first move. A second later he lay on the floor. Fray was really quick. She acted like she was aiming for his face, but then tripped him with a casual kick of her foot.

“You’ll pay for that,” said Ron, feeling humiliated. He tried to punch her in the face, but she easily blocked it with one hand and shoved her foot in his chest, knocking him over backwards.

“Had enough…”

Fray couldn’t finish her sentence, because Ron plunged his foot in her stomach. Visibly annoyed, she grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him over her head. He landed hard on the floor.

“Fucking hell, you’re good,” Ron said, both embarrassed and impressed. “I think my arse will be numb for a week.”

“You’re not bad at all, Weasley,” Fray said, while giving him a hand to stand up. “You fight well, but you need to learn to mask your moves. A vampire is very skilled in all sorts of fighting. One mistake and you’ll probably be dead.”

“So a wand is useless against it?” said Harry.

“No, not useless,” said Fray. “I know you’re very skilled in duelling, but don’t put all your trust in a weapon. Your fists and feet are your most important defence, so use them. You’re next, Harry.”

Ron had to admit Harry was very good. He blocked a couple of her punches, and hit her at least once, but was quickly overpowered by the more experienced Slayer.

“Don’t feel ashamed,” said Fray, while helping Harry to stand up. Ron used a healing spell to make his black eye disappear.

“Well, I am,” said Harry. “You hit even harder than my cousin. Were you his boxing teacher or something?”

 

  
“No, I don’t do lessons, except for the private ones,” smiled Fray. “Is your cousin handsome? I like a rough fight before a good boink.”

 

  
“Would you  _please_  never say that again?” said Harry. “My cousin isn’t the guy  _anyone_  would like to  _boink_.” 

“Are you ready to leave?” said Angelina impatiently. “You will Side-Along Apparate with Fray to Oxford Street. Auror Sherman will meet you there. She’s been staking out a couple of buildings there for vampire activity, and she has just reported to me there’s probably a nest inside one of the hotels. Use a  Disillusionment Charm to stay undetected by the Muggles, because it will be very crowded. Marks and Spencer are having an end-of-seasons-sale.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” said Ron. “Fray, I’ll put the spell on you. It feels a little odd at first, but you’ll get used to it.”  He stepped forward and touched Fray with his wand. “ _Disillusio!”_

 

  
“Damn!” Fray exclaimed while examining the results.  Her body blended in with the walls of the Fighting Room, discernable only when she moved, and then only as a sort of distortion of the air, not unlike heat waves over hot pavement.

“You’re like a chameleon now,” Ron tried to explain. “Your body will reflect the appearance of its enviroment.”

“So I’m a karma chameleon?” Fray mumbled.    
  


 

“Huh?” said Ron. “What’s a karma chameleon?”   
  


 

“Tough crowd,” mumbled Fray. 

 

 

 ~*~

 

After he and Harry had put Disillusionment Spells on themselves as well, they said goodbye to Angelina and Disapparated, together with Fray, to Hyde Park near Oxford Street.

“I have to vomit,” said Fray, and Ron quickly stepped aside, while he heard an unpleasant splashing sound.

“Apparating takes some getting used to,” said Harry worriedly, while Fray sat back on her haunches, gasping for breath. 

“Some getting used to?!” said Fray irritated. “It’s horrible. I could almost taste my bowels.”

“Not so loud!” warned Ron. “You may be invisible, but the Muggles can still hear you.”

“Let’s go,” said Harry. Ron had to try his best not to laugh, looking at Fray’s pale face and the Muggle woman, who had almost stepped in the puddle of sick.

They walked carefully through Oxford Street, trying not to bump into the Muggles. Angelina had been right. It was crowded with people lugging bulging shopping bags.

“Look, there’s a woman waving at us,” said Harry, while pointing to a short woman standing in a alley near Marks and Spencer.

“She has to be an Auror, or else she wouldn’t have noticed us,” said Ron.

“Let’s go,” said Fray. “You English people are so weird. Who still wears tweed these days?”

Ron and Harry crossed the road, ignoring Fray’s sneer.

“Aurors Potter and Weasley? My name is Polly Sherman,” the young woman said. “I’ve just seen two suspicious looking figures going into that hotel.”

She pointed to a small but classy looking hotel near Marks and Spencer. Counting the windows, Ron noticed at least 10 rooms.

 

“You want something?” said Fray with a stern look. Ron noticed that Polly was throwing suspicious looks at the Slayer. “I’m not feeling well, that’s all.”

“I noticed that,” Polly said in a bitchy way. “Since when do Aurors work with Muggles?”

“Mind your attitude, _Gertrude_ , or I’ll show you just how _Muggle_ I can be,” growled Fray, while stepping forwards. 

“Now, now, ladies,” said Ron. “She’s a vampire Slayer and working with us, Polly.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard of them,” said Polly darkly. “Kids fighting monsters, right?”

“You wanna see how far this _kid_ can push her fist up your nose?” said Fray. Ron grabbed her arm before she could do any harm. 

“Let’s go,” said Harry quickly, as he and Ron pulled Fray away from the female Auror.

“Fucking bitch,” grumbled Fray. “She’s lucky you were around, or she’d have been picking her teeth up off the ground.”

“Shush!” said Ron. They were at the entrance of the hotel, where a porter was standing.

 

~*~

They tried to pass the man without making a sound, but Ron tripped over a rock and screamed a couple of nasty words. He and Harry had to Confund the porter and a few other people who were searching for the cause of the disturbance.

They entered the hotel and stood in the spacious lobby. It was even more beautiful than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The lobby was carpeted in red, and decorated with portraits of what were most likely former owners. The masterpiece of the hall was a great chandelier, which was hanging in the center of the lobby ceiling. It was decorated with all sorts of gems and diamonds, which reminded Ron of an old brooch his mother owned. 

“They’re on the second floor. I can sense vampires,” said Fray.

“But how…?” mumbled Ron.

“It’s one of my powers,” explained Fray. “I can sense a vampire, but it can sense a Slayer too.Vampires mostly avoid a confrontation with a Slayer, because they know there’s a big chance they’ll lose. Some, mostly very powerful, vampires are looking for a fight with the Slayer, because Slayer’s blood is a powerful for them. But enough of that. Let’s go.”

They went upstairs via the stairs to the second floor, and walked into the guesthall.

“They’re close,” said Fray, looking around.

They stopped by a room, where the door was standing open.

“I hear moaning,” said Ron. “We’d better draw our wands.”

“Is anybody in there?” said Harry.

They stepped into the room, and for a moment, Ron was reminded of his own, none too tidy, bedroom at the Burrow. Clothes were strewn about the floor and the bed was unmade.  The floor was covered with glass from a broken mirror. 

“There’s something,” whispered Fray. She pointed to what looked like a large pile of clothes near the bed.

They approached the pile and were horrified by what they found. It was a woman, probably the chamber maid, judging by her uniform. Her eyes were wide open and she had two puncture wounds in her neck.

“She’s dead,” said Ron shocked, while he felt her wrist.

“What’s that sound?” said Fray, who then staggered a bit, “I f-feel a little dizzy.”

“It’s coming from under the bed,” said Harry. They looked under it, and saw a young couple holding each other, shaking with fear.

“ _Finite!”_  mumbled Ron and the Disillusionment Charm vanished. “You can come out now. Don’t be afraid. We won’t hurt you.”

The boy and girl came out from under the bed, looking terrified.They were dressed in pyjamas, and couldn’t have been much more than 18 years old.

“What happened?” asked Ron, trying his best to sound friendly.

“We were on a holiday here,” mumbled the girl. “Orpheus wanted me to have a good time.” She pointed to her skinny boyfriend. “We heard knocking on the door and opened for the chamber maid. She’d come to clean the bathroom. She entered, but at that same time, two men rushed in behind her and pushed her to the ground.  They… they…  _bit_  her on the neck! We ducked under the bed and tried to be as quiet as we could. The men looked around and then vanished as fast as they had come.”

“You’re safe now,” said Ron. “What’s your name?”

“Aurora,” said the girl. “I don’t know how to thank you, Mister..?”

“Call me Ron,” said Ron amiably. “We’ll take you to a hospital and—.  Harry!  What’s wrong, Fray?”

Fray was holding the palms of her hands against her forehead, and looked very sick.

“I’m dizzy,” she said. “It’s getting dark.”

Harry grabbed her by her arms and helped her outside the room.

“Let’s g…” said Ron, but was distracted by a jolt of pain. He looked at his arm in shock. A large piece of glass from the broken mirror had been plunged into his shoulder, and blood was gushing from the deep cut. 

He turned around and saw that the boy and girl were looking at him in a strange way. They made a funny move with their heads, and suddenly their faces changed. Their eyes shone with hatred and pairs of long fangs protruded from between their lips.

“I’m  _so_  sorry,” said Aurora with an evil grin, while she and Orpheus approached Ron. “But you’ve got something we need.” 


End file.
